


The EZ Form

by astraplain



Series: Broken Toys [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998), Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tax time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The EZ Form

"Add lines 1, 2 and 3" Billy read, enunciating each number before lowering the instruction book to watch as Zeke wrote the sum with bold strokes.

"If someone can claim you, check the box," Billy instructed, still reading slowly and deliberately. He lowered the instruction booklet again, frowning when Zeke drew an "x" rather than a checkmark. Casey giggled.

"Quiet, you. I'm concentrating," Zeke chided, poking Casey's side for good measure. Casey giggled again, and didn't apologize.

Billy made a show of looking up the taxable income on the tax table and read it one number at a time. Zeke dutifully filled it in and completed the rest of the calculations.

"This is your refund," Zeke read when he finished, but in place of a number he leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss on Casey's hip. When he pulled back, Billy tossed the booklet aside and moved in for his turn. Casey wiggled on the kitchen table and reached up to pull them both in for more.

"Still hate doing your taxes?" Billy asked as they crowded together in the shower and washed the ink off Casey's stomach. 

"Maybe," Casey replied, grinning. "We still didn't fill out the form."

::end::


End file.
